


In a State

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Hair Pulling, High School, Library Sex, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Quinn and goth!Rachel get it on in the library. gp!Quinn. Check tags for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a State

Third period was study hall, in the library.

Quinn lounged at the end of one of the tables, tilted back in her chair with her feet up. Her classmates were mostly studying at the row of tables, some talking quietly, but Quinn had a notebook open in her lap, idly sketching whatever came to mind. None of the Skanks were here, which meant there was nobody worth talking to.

"Quinn Fabray!" came a harsh whisper from her left. Quinn turned to see the head librarian giving her a death glare. "Get your feet off that table!"

"Sorry," Quinn muttered. She dropped her feet, her heavy boots loudly landing on the floor. The librarian huffed and stepped back into the stacks, out of sight. "Not sorry," Quinn corrected softly. She promptly placed her feet back on the table, tilting back in her chair again. It's not like her boots were caked with mud, what was the big deal?

She flipped the page and started sketching an idyllic landscape, throwing some mountains in the background. It's like her mind wanted to make exceedingly clear that this place was nowhere near Lima. Her thoughts wandered while she worked, and she jumped when a second voice, directly behind her, interrupted her. _Jesus_. Weren't libraries supposed to be peaceful places?

"Hey, is that Rachel?"

"Does it fucking matter?" Quinn snapped. She turned around to see Mike Chang and sighed. Some people she just couldn't bring herself to be a bitch to. They were just actually good people. Assholes. "Sorry, Mike."

He shrugged. "Sorry I scared you. Anyway, it's good. Maybe the pink hair is giving you awesome new skills."

Quinn chuckled, running a hand through it. "Yeah. Maybe."

He grinned at her and left. Quinn stared at the page. The right half of the sheet bore a close-up of Rachel's face, thick hair windswept across her features. The girl was soaking into Quinn's very being. It was somehow unsettling and comforting at once, like she'd always been there and Quinn was just noticing her.

Speaking of noticing, Quinn's eyes caught a flash of blue and black through the stacks. She peered to the side and saw Rachel speaking to the librarian. She dropped her feet again, quietly, and leaned over in her chair. The librarian nodded at something Rachel said. Rachel turned to see her. She raised her brow at Quinn, smiling at her with her bottom lip between her teeth. A small jerk of her head towards the back of the library told Quinn all she needed to know.

Quinn stuffed her journal in her backpack and slung the bag over her shoulder. She stepped off into the stacks, taking a slow, roundabout route to the stock room. Barely a few steps later she had to adjust her dick, which was getting so hard so fast it left her lightheaded. She shoved her hand down her pleather pants and pulled her shaft up past the waistband, sighing in relief as it was freed to pulse its way to full hardness. She covered it with her shirt because as much as she hated this school, getting expelled for indecent exposure would make for a major headache.

She used to hide her penis, used to live in constant terror of its discovery, but once she joined the Skanks there wasn't really a reason to anymore. She'd never forget the first time she wore those tight shorts and halter top, strolling down the halls of McKinley High with nothing to hide. She'd had Rachel jerk her off in the bathroom a bit, because if she was coming out as a girl with a dick she wanted to come out in full force. The shape of her ten-inch erection, thick to match, pressed tight to the seam of her thigh drew the gaze of every student in the halls. And she _owned_ it. The shock phase lasted through lunch, and for the rest of the day all the glances at her crotch were hunger from girls and jealousy from guys. She quickly got used to both.

The library's musty stock room was where returns and new books were processed. It had a bench, lots of books, a couple computers, no windows…and a door that locked. It was much roomier than janitor's closets or bathroom stalls. As good as it got as far as hookup spots went. Rachel was on good terms with the head librarian, so it was usually pretty easy to explain that she needed to find a book she'd just returned because she'd left a page of notes in it or something. Just like that, they had the room to themselves.

Quinn ducked inside and quietly locked the door. Rachel was waiting for her. The brunette wore a black waist corset under a flimsy crop top and a sinfully short skirt with fishnet stockings. Quinn was pretty sure she could see Rachel's nipple rings poking against the fabric. It was hot as hell. Her girlfriend smirked at her, twirling a blue-streaked length of hair in her fingers. "What took you so long?"

"Why'd you ask?" Quinn shot back with a grin. She dropped her bag on the bench. "Desperate for dick?"

Rachel gave her a sultry smile. "You know I'm a needy bitch, baby." She stepped toward Quinn and kissed her, mouth hot and lips soft. Rachel pressed Quinn's back to the door, pressed their bodies together tight. "I have my big butt plug in," she whispered against Quinn's mouth. "I'm horny as _fuck_ , Quinn. All I could think about in class was how good it feels when it's your cock stretching out my ass instead."

Quinn hissed through her teeth, her dick twitching. Hard to believe this girl was ever the prudish Glee Club diva. Rachel had given Quinn her virginity at the start of her transformation and her sex drive had been off the charts ever since. It was all Quinn could do to keep up.

"Yeah? What if I want your pussy first?" Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips as she let her hands slide down Rachel's body. She lifted Rachel's shirt and the brunette raised her arms.

"Don't be difficult," Rachel said, making a face as Quinn tossed her shirt aside. Quinn couldn't resist cupping Rachel's small breasts, thumbs toying with her nipple rings. Rachel shivered, biting her lip and letting her eyes slip shut. She was so sensitive there.

"Fuck, baby," Quinn husked. "I'm so fucking hard. You got lube?"

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath. "Backpack."

Quinn pushed Rachel toward the bench, positioning her so she was bent over with her back arched, ass out. Quinn yanked her skirt down to her knees, then her panties. Rachel moaned softly, wiggling her bare ass as Quinn palmed and squeezed her soft cheeks. Quinn pulled them apart, licking her lips at how wet Rachel's pussy was. The bejeweled plug in Rachel's asshole twitched as the brunette clenched and relaxed. "Such a sexy ass," Quinn sighed. "God _damn_." She took the plug in two fingers and pulled lightly. "Gonna fuck it so hard. You want that, baby? You want my thick cock in your tight little asshole?"

" _Please_ ," Rachel whimpered. Quinn grinned and eased the plug out, leaving Rachel's asshole gaping slightly until she clenched it tight. Rachel called it her big plug, but the tear-shaped toy was nothing compared to her dick. Rachel grabbed the small bottle of lube from her backpack and handed it to Quinn over her shoulder. Quinn pushed her own pants down to her ankles, her dick swaying free. She carefully drizzled a line of lube down her cock, then placed a thick drop at Rachel's fluttering hole. "Get ready," Quinn said.

The muscles in Rachel's back tensed above her corset, but her asshole visibly relaxed, unclenching to accept Quinn's thick meat. Quinn set the blunt head of her cock at Rachel's rear entrance and _pushed_. Her dick made it halfway into Rachel's hole, twitching as Quinn moaned. "Oh, _shit_ , fuck yes," Rachel breathed. "Fuck, yes, Quinn. Fuck me."

Quinn set her hands at Rachel's hips and drew back, then thrust against the tightness, slowly working more and more of her dick into Rachel. She kept making long strokes, then finally exerted herself until she was in to the root, all ten inches buried inside Rachel's ass, her balls pressed against the slick folds of Rachel's warm pussy. "So goddamn tight," she murmured, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. "Feel good, baby?"

"Amazing," Rachel whispered, voice unsteady. " _God_ I love your dick. Fills me up so good."

Quinn chuckled. She pulled out to the head and yanked Rachel's cheeks apart, watching her asshole give and stretch as she slowly fucked back into her. She warmed her up a bit more, slow and steady thrusts, but the pace was killing her. "Such a good little slut," Quinn said, "taking all of my dick. Hold on to something, baby."

Rachel made a small noise of excitement and gripped the bench. Quinn made a couple smooth thrusts, testing her tightness, and took off pounding her. Quinn groaned at the rush of pleasure. Her heavy balls slapped against Rachel's empty pussy with every thrust. It wasn't long before Rachel was panting, fucking back against Quinn as best she could. Rachel braced herself with one arm to tug at her nipple piercings. Quinn chuckled and hooked her arm under Rachel's thigh, giving her ass rough, shallow thrusts while she pinched her clit. Rachel's body tightened. "Oh fuck," Rachel hissed. "Coming."

Quinn rubbed her pussy while she came, moaning and sighing. "Good girl," she said softly. When Rachel was finished she sagged slightly, and Quinn gave her a moment to recover, keeping her shaft buried.

Rachel looked over her shoulder. "Did you come yet?"

Quinn looked down. "Is my dick not still in your ass?"

"But it's not moving," Rachel pointed out mischievously. She clenched her inner muscles around Quinn's meat, swaying her ass back and forth. Quinn shuddered at the sudden sensation. If Rachel wanted Quinn to fuck her, she'd fuck her.

Quinn grabbed a fistful of Rachel's dark hair, the other hand gripping the laces of her corset. She yanked Rachel up from the bench and started drilling her, slamming her dick into her ass, pulling her body forcefully back against her thrusts. Rachel squealed softly but chanted encouragement as Quinn sped up, thrusting her thick cock madly into the slick-hot tightness of Rachel's asshole. Rachel let Quinn hold her up, using both her hands to play with her own breasts. She pinched her nipples and pulled at her piercings until she came again, shuddering and clenching around Quinn's thrusting cock.

"Gonna come," Quinn grunted, fucking against the tightness of Rachel's ass. "Holy shit, Rach. You feel so good, _fuck_."

Quinn's balls twitched and her orgasm burst in her core, sending thick streams of hot cum jetting from her cock to flood Rachel's ass. Quinn pushed Rachel forward over the bench and arched over her, panting. She slammed her cock balls deep and fucked Rachel with shallow thrusts as she came, pushing each pulse of cum deep into Rachel's ass until she was emptied.

She stayed like that, her sensitive dick nestled deep in Rachel's anal cavity, until she caught her breath. She pulled out and Rachel immediately turned, dropping to her knees. Quinn grinned. "You gonna clean me off?"

Rachel winked at her and took the base of her thick cock in her small hand. She lowered her head to lick at Quinn's balls a bit, then ran the flat of her tongue up the length of her dick. She took the head in her mouth and _sucked_. Quinn's hips rocked forward, and she hissed, burying her hands in Rachel's hair. "That's it, babe," she murmured. "You suck my dick so good. Dirty girl. Let me feel that throat…"

Rachel pushed more of Quinn's cock into her mouth, tongue working and sliding around the shaft, until the sensitive head bumped against the back of her throat. Rachel arched her neck and swallowed around her cock, letting the head slip into her gullet. " _Fuck,_ " Quinn swore. She couldn't help thrusting her hips. Rachel took a deep breath through her nose and pushed further and further down until finally her lips were at the base of Quinn's cock, the head lodged halfway down her throat, her nose pressed to Quinn's belly. Rachel swallowed rhythmically around her shaft, letting Quinn fuck her face with shallow motions, balls slapping her chin. "Jesus," Quinn grunted. Her dick was _loving_ this. "I think I could come again. Seriously."

Rachel tapped her thigh and Quinn pulled out, letting her catch her breath. After a moment Rachel opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. Quinn bit down hard on her lower lip as she slowly fed her dick back into Rachel's mouth. Rachel deepthroated her effortlessly, even managing to lick her balls with Quinn's cock down her throat.

Quinn's second orgasm bubbled up without warning. "Oh shit, coming," she blurted, pulling her ejaculating dick out of Rachel's mouth. "Show me that tongue, baby."

Rachel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth again, offering her tongue up for Quinn's cum. Quinn jacked herself off as she came, her shaft slick with Rachel's saliva, and sent a couple thick ropes of cum flying to land across Rachel's pink tongue, painting it with streaks of white. "Not very much," Quinn observed. "Most of it's in your ass."

Rachel hummed, swallowed it with a smile, and licked her lips. "Yeah."

"So that was fun." Quinn helped Rachel up off the floor. "Still so horny you can't think, or feel better?"

"Yeah, but now I want a nap," Rachel confessed.

"Aw." Quinn kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose. "Maybe you can get one at lunch in the auditorium."

"Orrr you can fuck my pussy in the prop room." Rachel batted her lashes and gave Quinn a megawatt smile as she dressed herself. "It's feeling neglected now."

Quinn grinned as she pulled her pants back up and grabbed her backpack. "Only if I get to eat you out first."

"…I don't think you know how negotiations work, Quinn."

"Yeah?" Quinn cautiously opened the door and stepped out. "Find me a book on it."


End file.
